Exhausting And Loving
by nim1980
Summary: After a long day, fighting a Zakennah, and finishing their school clubs. Honoka and Nagisa head home exhausted... and aroused. As lovers and with the chance to consumate their love, they spend the night with just the two of them in Nagisa's apartment. [Warning! Contains futanari with girl, graphical sexual contents and PWP. You've been warned. Thank you for your respect and time.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and futanari, g!p, or otherwise a girl with a penis and vagina. Sexual contents consist of girl with futanari girl and underage sex, as they are fifteen or sixteen years-old schoolgirls. You have been warned, as this is fictional and not for encouraging purposes. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Twilight skies adorned its colours as the sun sets down. The lock of a door clicked and opened as two girls entered inside the apartment with a relieved sigh and pulled off their shoes. The orange-haired girl sat on the small platform and laid down on the floor on her back, as soon as the shoe got off her feet. Her body was tired and aching with arousal and heat, as her skirt bulged up. The blue-haired giggled and sympathised the orange-haired girl, picking up their shoes and putting them neatly on the shoe rack.

The blue haired-girl then sat beside the orange-haired girl, "Do you need relief now, Nagisa~?" she cooed as she lowered her face to the orange-haired girl.

Nagisa grinned tiredly and blushed, "Yea, but in my room, Honoka." she pecked her lips to the blue-haired girl's lips.

Honoka smiled warmly and put a hand to Nagisa's cheek, "I can't wait~." She said, her lips brushing along Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa hummed and laced her fingers with Honoka's hand on her cheek, "I need to catch my breath. It's been a busy day, and an awful mistake on my part." She blushed and reminded herself not to plaster her penis between her legs.

Honoka giggled and caressed Nagisa's cheek, "If you needed to cool down, you could have asked~." She huskily whispered into Nagisa's ear and nipped Nagisa's earlobe.

Nagisa moaned between panic and want, "Wa-Wait… door…" she waveringly breathed out, earning a small squeak from Honoka.

Honoka got off immediately and closed the door with blinding speed. Nagisa laughed aloud as she ruined Honoka's seduction, but definitely turned on and tempted. Nagisa lifted a hand to slip underneath her skirt and pulled out her erect penis, grinning and intentionally tempting Honoka back. As Honoka locked the door and turned around, her mouth gaped open at the erect penis that stood tall and thick. She breathily moaned as it twitched and throbbed, flushed in red and testicles spilling above the hem of the panty.

Nagisa smirked and felt accomplished, but also embarrassed that her arousal was because of her lewd thoughts of her lover. Nagisa shook her head and sat upright, only to fall back down softly as her lips feverishly tasted Honoka's lips. Barely able to muster a word, Nagisa succumbed to the invading tongue that licked around her lips, and opened to let it in. Honoka smiled and enjoyed the taste of her lover's canal, as her tongue lapped around Nagisa's tongue while grinding her core up and down on the throbbing penis that lay flat on her lover's stomach.

Nagisa groaned and wrapped her hands around Honoka's neck to pull closer, her hips rocking in rhythm as wetness drenched along her shaft. Honoka mewled in annoyance, as her panty was in the way and miserable denying her to feel the warmth of her lover's penis. Breath became a need, as their grinds started to slow into a stop, parting with their tongues out and saliva connecting them. They licked their lips and hummed delightfully, as their eyes glazed with love and want.

"Shall we?" Nagisa's breathy voice shook Honoka's heated core and pecked her lips.

"Please, I would love to." Honoka replied huskily with her sultry smile and eyes challenging Nagisa.

Nagisa swallowed a lump in her throat, as Honoka would bring them into her room and tempt her inhibitions. Honoka giggled at Nagisa's nervousness and earned a glare that made her warmly smile back and lean up.

"I'll give you a head start." Honoka said, her hands touching Nagisa's shoulders and rubbing her palms in small circles.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow with a lopsided smirk as she sat upright with Honoka straddling on her hips. They shared a small amusement in their eyes, feeling comfortable and ticklish in their stomach as their hearts thudded rapidly. Their amusement died fast and fell into another feverish kiss, which was again, as short as their amusement. Puzzled that Honoka was the one to break the kiss, Nagisa looked at her and wondered why she was amused.

Honoka lifted her hands from Nagisa's shoulder, and slid her palms down to her neck, moaning softly as she slipped her hands across chest, shaking her hips as she stood up. Nagisa's throat went dry, even as she watched the hands travel across Honoka's curvaceous body in school uniform. Earning the attention Honoka wanted, she grinned and moved a leg sensually across Nagisa's vision to the side. Then Honoka began to walk with her hips canting deliciously, as the skirt swayed and teased the view of her panty.

"Woah…" Nagisa breathily husked and bit her lip, her eyes never leaving the delicious pristine skin of Honoka's thighs and glimpses of the panty.

Honoka sweetly giggled as she opened the door to Nagisa's room and leaned on the door. Nagisa looked up and her mouth gaped open as Honoka teasingly pulled the ribbon around the neck, and then trailing a hand down to the thigh to ride the skirt up on one side and reveal her panty's ribbon. Nagisa's mind was reeling in anticipation as her eyes watched the fingers fiddle with the panty's ribbon. Instead, the teasing finger beckoned her as her lover's voice spoke a few words that fuelled her arousal.

"Come and get me~." Honoka huskily said and entered the room with the door left opened.

Nagisa stared wide-eyed and dry in her throat and said, "Lucky… so… lucky…" She quickly got on her feet and strode into her room.

Once Nagisa got inside her room and closed the door to lock, she turned around and let her eyes gaze on Honoka's swaying back. Honoka felt the intense gaze on her back, as she walked towards the window with her palms resting on her hips, canting sensually. An audible gulp made her triumphant, as she stopped before the window with her heels crossed to jut out her lower cheeks, and slowly raise her hands from her sides to draw out her curves.

Nagisa was in a dreamy haze, watching Honoka's hands rise and reach for the window's curtains. Those beautiful and elegant fingers gripped the fabric of the curtains, and pulled them to a close with tiny, teasing strokes up and down. Honoka grinned broadly with the desired effect she sought, as a groan echoed the room.

As soon as the room fell dark, Nagisa ran up to Honoka and let her inhibitions go. Honoka mewled delightfully, as Nagisa embrace and nipped senselessly along her neck to the back of her ears. They jerked their pelvises in such close proximity, as the erect penis slipped underneath the skirt and grind between the clothed lower-mounds. Honoka growled irritably and worked to slip her panty off, but a hand stopped both of hers from doing so.

"Not… yet…" Nagisa said between feathery kisses, and took Honoka's earlobe between her lips.

Honoka moaned breathily and felt weak on her knees as she leaned onto Nagisa, while two hands rubbed and massaged between her thighs. Nagisa grinned as an irritated whine and the rolling of Honoka's pelvis, hoping to slip her hands inside and touch the achingly hot core and ease the tension, but she did not and began to undress her lover's blazer and vest.

Honoka did not want to be the only one teased, so she thrust her pelvis back and caused Nagisa to fumble on holding her. Immediately turning around in Nagisa's arm, Honoka kissed with a heated vigour, and the two girls undressed each other in the midst of their passion. Buttons by buttons, their fingers were trembling yet quick, as they tugged and dropped their blazers and vests to the floor, leaving them in their blouses and skirts.

Parting and panting for air, foreheads together and arms wrapped around each other, their eyes shared a brief happy and amused feelings brewing in them. They were happy and glad to have each other, and deserved to satisfy their love and passion, after a long fight against a Zakennah, and the demands of their school clubs.

"Tomorrow… would you like to go out with me?" Nagisa whispered, as brown-eyes adoringly and lovingly gazed onto blue-eyes, while her hand reached up to stroke Honoka's silky blue tresses.

Honoka giggled warmly and pecked her lips to Nagisa's lips, "I would love to." She replied happily, burying her fingers in soft orange tresses and massaging the scalp.

They hummed joyfully and kissed with a gentle and slow fervour that was full of love. Their hands on their body instinctively reached for each other's stomach, feeling the butterflies and coils that twisted inside them upon their touches. Unlike their usual touches that were less 'sensual', they slipped their hands underneath the flushed skin untucked from their blouses. Smiling into the kiss, they remembered how many times they had held each other repeatedly in their alternate-forms as Pretty Cures.

Gently tracing their fingers across their sides and reaching at the small of their backs, tugging them closer and almost melding their bodies into one. Blocked by their remaining clothes that they so wished to disrobe, they kissed and wind themselves onto the edge of a bed. As soon as Nagisa fell and sat on the edge of the bed, her penis grazed across Honoka's damp and clothed core. The girls moaned harshly in desire, their lips parting as they arched their backs and threw their head back.

Nagisa was quicker to recover from the brief and blissful pleasure, as her eyes darted onto Honoka's glistening chin, jaws and soon-to-be marked neck. Honoka cooed and sighed as wet and hot lips nibbled at her chin, jaws and neck that was once drooling with their mixed saliva. Honoka's pulse quickened and pulled Nagisa to closer to her, as her blouse's buttons come undone and the ribbon falling off her collar. A pair of hands snaked inside the blouse and traced from Honoka's stomach, to the small of her back, and then continuing upwards as fingers ran up her spine and finally cupping her breasts. The entire motion melted her mind and causing her to shiver on her lover's lap.

Nagisa smirked and admired the curves of her lover's elegant, beautiful body and skin that held a kind strength underneath it all. She loved the soft mound cupped in her hands, the slim waist that smoothly travelled down to the hips, and the wonderful aroma of her heated lover. Yet, the tantalising bra that cupped those breasts, barred her from touching them as she hungered.

"All… for you…" Honoka whispered shyly, feeling the hungry glare at her breasts and nipples hardening underneath the bra.

Nagisa grinned and looked at Honoka, "You're breathtakingly beautiful." She said and earned a playful slap at her arm.

"Just my breasts?" Honoka asked and blushed, nuzzling her cheeks to Nagisa's hair as two hands pulled and tugged at her hair to pull her hairclip off.

"Mmm~… Maybe here too… or here..." Nagisa grinned as she kneaded Honoka's lower mounds; earning a yelp and a strangled moan as she trailed her hands lower to massage the thigh.

"Nagisa! Meani-Mmh!" Honoka moaned as two fingers slipped inside her panty and caressed her heated and wet core.

Nagisa placed feathery kisses along Honoka's chest, mumbling her lover's beauty and love, as her lips stopped and bit on the bra's front clip. Skilfully unclasping the bra, Nagisa licked her tongue across the valley of Honoka's soft breasts. Honoka hissed and buried her fingers in Nagisa's orange tresses, as her bra come undone and slipped off her chest and fell on the floor. With the flushed breasts exposed and slipping out from the unbuttoned blouse, Nagisa began to feast on one of the hardened nipples, while kneading the other breasts with her hand.

Honoka arched her back and moaned, pressing her breast into the hungry mouth, tongue licking around her areola and flattening against her nipple, lips sucking wetly and noisily that made her light-headed and wanting. Nagisa grinned as her lover shivered to her ministrations, placing a hand supporting Honoka's back out fear from falling off her. Soon, Nagisa switched her mouth to the other breast she was kneading, pulling her kneading hand away to unzip the skirt's zipper. Honoka was on the edge of her release, as her body shook from the cold air on one of her wet nipple, while the other was in the same mouth that warmed her entire body. She was not aware of her skirt coming undone by a single hand, tugging it off her hips and showing her drenched panty that was grazing on the penis.

Eventually, Nagisa ceased her ministrations as Honoka twitched with each touch that trailed across the hips and to the stomach. Honoka whined and lazily looked at Nagisa in demand, but a smile greeted her as she fell back on the soft bed and her panty slowly going down her legs. Nagisa showered Honoka, with feathery kisses as she lowered her head from the valley of Honoka's breasts, kissing the underside of the breasts, her sides and stomach, her navel and finally the hips. Honoka was on fire, as each feathery kisses made her feel lighter and lost in the love Nagisa was putting into her.

An intense smell of Honoka's wet core and pulsating folds entranced Nagisa in a state of feverish thirst to drink all of the sweet juices slowly leaking forth. Not yet, Nagisa wanted to make sure that Honoka felt loved and belonged only to her; she did not like the look from the boys looking at Honoka's neck, thighs and swaying hips. Resisting the temptation, Nagisa placed sweet kisses along Honoka's thigh, over and underneath, inside and out. Honoka mewled wantonly, the tingling sensation of Nagisa's lips sent jolts up her spine and numbing her mind, but her heart was beating faster in plea.

Suddenly, Honoka sighed aloud that was between a moan and growl, as fingers teased around her pulsating folds and a chin pressing on her hardened clitoris. Nagisa smirked as she left her lips from kissing the small blue trimmed pubic mound just above the hard clitoris. She continued her foreplay, kissing around the sweet folds that emanated delicious, arousing smell of sweet nectar. Honoka whined, mewled and moaned with irritation and want, writhing and rolling her hips to let the teasing mouth take her aching core.

"Nagisa! Please!" Honoka glared at Nagisa, with half-lidded eyes and furrowed brows.

Nagisa hid her grin and prodded her tongue out along the folds, teasing the edges and lightly pressing it on the clitoris. Honoka hissed and shut her eyes, feeling sensitive as the tongue lapped and prodded around her heated folds.

"So… wet…" Nagisa mumbled, as her voice caused Honoka to shake with agonising anticipation.

"Please… Nagisa!" Honoka whined, panting as her cheeks flushed in red and tears lingering in her eyes.

"Please what?" Nagisa mumbled near the pulsating folds, blowing an air at the throbbing clitoris, and earning a frustrated growl that mixed with a groan.

"My… My… p-…pus-…" Honoka's breath hitched from a single kiss that was almost sucking on her clitoris, and thumbs teasingly spreading her folds.

"Please eat me Nagisa! Please eat my dripping pussy! Take- Aggghhhh!" Honoka shrieked and arched her back as her head sunk back into the pillow.

Pleased to hear the demand and plea, Nagisa delved her tongue inside Honoka's dripping folds, licking around the heated walls with controlled thirst. Nagisa lapped slowly to heighten the arousal building up inside the pulsating folds, her nose touching the hard clitoris as her own arousal rises with the sweet smell of nectar. Honoka's eyes rolled back and her hands buried into Nagisa' orange tresses, nails digging into the scalp as the tongue touched her G-spot. Yet, it was not enough for Nagisa, so she twirled her tongue inside the velvet walls, earning her delighted and breathy moan that made her own penis leak of pre-cum.

"Take my clit! Please!" Honoka pleaded, her eyes dripping with tears as her gaze darkened with lust, her arousal building up as she looked at her lover between her legs and eagerly feasting on her.

Nagisa kept her tongue twirling within clenching walls, as her fingers played and gently rubbed on Honoka's unattended clitoris. Honoka groaned and rocked her hips to let the tongue delve deeper, allowing friction to take place as her clitoris was rubbing between Nagisa's fingers. Nagisa pulled back lightly, fearful of her own teeth hurting the sensitive and aroused vulva, but she kept her tongue lapping inside the canal with quickening speed. A husky mewl escaped Honoka's lips as rocked her hips, missing the one spot she desired.

Nagisa quickly switched her tongue to lap on the clitoris, and moved her fingers to caress Honoka's dripping folds. Honoka growled in the midst of her haze, but it soon turned into a long sigh and moan, bordering between shrieking and yelling. Nagisa thrust two fingers into the pulsating folds, moaning as the walls clenched her fingers. Delighted that Honoka was eager, Nagisa twirled and pushed the two fingers around the clenching walls for the G-spot. When Nagisa did, she pulled her head back as Honoka arched her pelvis off the bed. Nagisa placed a hand on Honoka's hips to ease down and let her take the throbbing clitoris into her mouth, while continuously thrusting her fingers repeatedly over the G-spot.

Breathy moans and groans of delight and arousal filled the room, bringing music to Nagisa's ears as she vigorously lapped her tongue between the Honoka clitoris and the swollen folds. Honoka had her hand gripping on the bed's sheet, her body sweating and heating as her stomach coiled and twisted for release, and her heart loudly beating up to her ears. The climax was not far apart, as rhythmic thrusts and lapping of tongue came to a peak.

"I-I'm! So… close!" Honoka panted, her mind slipping into a blur of flickering white, as her body shook and clenched on those fingers thrusting inside her.

Nagisa gave one more lick to the clitoris and whispered, "Cum… cum for me… Honoka."

Nagisa pulled her fingers out and thrust back in with three fingers, covering the pulsing clitoris into her mouth with a loud yet gentle suck and the press of her tongue. Honoka shattered apart with a long draw of her lover's name as she climaxed and convulsed. Streams after streams of sweet love juices spilled forth from the swollen folds, as Nagisa eagerly took them into her mouth, while her fingers jerked inside the vibrating walls in tandem with her lover's convulsion. Honoka's eyes rolled back as another orgasm broke her apart when three fingers brushed at her G-spot harmonically during her convulsion.

Nagisa continued to feast on the sweet juices from her lover's folds, easing her fingers to finish the climax as Honoka's body twitched and shivered. Honoka was panting breathlessly; her heart was loud in her ears and her legs spread apart and loosen from Nagisa's shoulders. The release was blissfully amazing, as Honoka relaxed in the afterglow and let Nagisa lap up her love juices. Once Nagisa has cleaned up Honoka of her juices and the convulsion stopped. Nagisa kissed the thighs that were clamping her and twitching in between them. Honoka hummed delightfully as the kisses traced up across her hips, navel, stomach, chest, neck, jaws, chin and finally her lips. She definitely felt as loved and cared in her lover's presence, as fingers cupped and caressed her chin.

Nagisa pulled back from the brief kiss to look at Honoka's beautiful and flushed state. Honoka's hair was damp and sticking onto her forehead, her eyes half-lidded with a lazy smile adorning on beautiful, swollen lips. Her chest heaving up and down with laboured breath, as her breasts and nipples were wet with saliva and glistening in sweat, as the blouse hung around her shoulders and fell open at her sides.

Nagisa smirked and pleased that she was the one to make Honoka fall deep in her sexual high. Nagisa did not quite care about herself and her penis, leaking with pre-cum along the shaft. She would rather be able to pleasure her lover and remember the rush she felt from her lover's responses. Then again, she should fix that before she would have problem moving around in her aroused state.

However, before Nagisa could leave the room to attend to her throbbing need. Honoka grabbed Nagisa's shoulder and turned them around on the messy bed. Nagisa yelped in surprise as she lay on the bed while Honoka was on top of her. Blue-eyes gazing at Nagisa with deep desire and mischievous glint, and she knew that Honoka was going to pull her senses high and through.

"You…" Honoka panted as her face lowered onto Nagisa's sheepish and nervous face.

"Are so… going to get it." Honoka grinned evilly, as Nagisa gulped and tried to explain.

"Wa-Wait… Let-" Nagisa's words fell silent, as Honoka kissed her with a feverish fervour.

Nagisa was overwhelmed, as the invading tongue quickly tangled and sucked her dry, and finger massaging her neck that was pulsating with her heart. Honoka was going to make sure that Nagisa would be so overstimulated; Nagisa would not be able to focus on any girl but her. Honoka grinned and pulled apart to look Nagisa's dizzy state, as brown-eyes glazed and shaded in arousal and desire. Deep inside, Nagisa knew she was going to have a wonderful and passionate lovemaking with Honoka… soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and futanari, g!p, or otherwise a girl with a penis and vagina. Sexual contents consist of girl with futanari girl and underage sex, as they are fifteen or sixteen years-old schoolgirls. You have been warned, as this is fictional and not for encouraging purposes. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Nagisa laid on the bed with half-lidded eyes, fluttering as elegant fingers stroked her neck. On top of Nagisa was her lover, Honoka, who was straddling on her waist with her erect penis barely touching Honoka's back. Nagisa sighed into her lover's touch, caressing her pulse as if it was Honoka's lips itself. Honoko slyly grinned as her locks of hair cascaded down and tickled Nagisa's face. The very presence and smell of Honoka's hair caused Nagisa to whine in her hazy and aroused state.

"Ho-… Honoka…" Nagisa mewled and called, her eyes a slight blur that she could barely see Honoka's beautiful face.

Honoka grinned and lowered her lips to kiss Nagisa's lips, "I'm here~." She whispered with lips brushing above Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa's lips parted with a soft sigh, as Honoka planted kissed along her cheeks, nose and biting on her upper lip. Honoka giggled as Nagisa's tongue darted out catch her lips, but she pulled away and let her fingers caress Nagisa's neck. Nagisa whined and shivered lightly, as the beautiful fingers were stroking around the collar of her blouse, teasingly prodding inside.

Honoka smiled and pecked her lips to Nagisa's chin, "Let me reward you…" she whispered, and lowered her lips to nip under Nagisa's jaw.

Nagisa bit her lips and shivered, as the warm and soft suckle underneath her jaw caused her to tilt her head to the side. Honoka grinned and continued downwards, peppering kisses and nipping on her lover's pulsating neck. Hot, warm and bothered, Nagisa arched her neck to let those beautiful lips touch where she wanted, but Honoka slyly and teasingly circled around it. Honoka whined and blushed, embarrassed to feel so needy for her lover's attention.

Honoka lifted her head and looked lovingly and warmly at Nagisa, "Don't be shy. Ask me what you want, and you'll always be a girl and woman to me." She said knowingly.

Nagisa's blush reached up to her head, but she shyly replied, "Kiss-… kiss me… shower me with all your love." She turned her head away with utter embarrassment.

Honoka smiled and cupped Nagisa's chin to look at her, "Okay~… lover~… girlfriend~." She huskily whispered on Nagisa lips, and finally kissed with a slow, passionate and gentle fervour.

They smiled into the kiss, humming and moaning as their tongues twisted and twined with thirst. Nagisa's heart began to slowly thud loudly, as she received a kiss that was as gentle, yet passionate to make her feel loved and cared. Before, she had felt divided both on her feelings and on her gender with the extra appendage. She was more comfortable as a girl, a female, even if she appeared tomboyish on the outside. Nagisa felt overwhelmed and assured as her eyes gaze into her lover's blue eyes, shining with love, adoration and warmth, reflecting the very image of her in them. They parted their lips with laboured breaths, but as Nagisa's mouth gaped open.

Honoka suddenly plunged back in for another kiss, and delved her tongue deep inside her lover's canal. Nagisa groaned and arched her back, her pert breasts rubbing against the soft mounds, and the invading tongue lapping deep inside and touching her upper walls. She was unaware of the fingers that held and caressed her scalp, while a hand worked to pull off her ribbon and unbutton her blouse. Honoka could only do the top buttons of the blouse, but she continued relentlessly on plunging her tongue deeper inside Nagisa's mouth.

Nagisa breathily moaned, melting as the tongue inside her caressed her walls and Honoka sucking the breath out of her. Honoka watched Nagisa's eyes fluttering to close, as whines and moans muffled within their mouths. Nagisa shivered and writhed, as elegant fingers continued stroking at the pulse point of her neck that she desired for Honoka's lips. Honoka awaited for the lustful mewl, and when she heard it, she began to nip on Nagisa's desired spot. A delighted and relieved groan tore out of Nagisa's throat, as Honoka lavished at her pulse point with gentle licks.

Honoka then lowered her hands to continue unbuttoning Nagisa's blouse, all the while teasing the flushed skin with a gentle prod of her fingers. Honoka could feel Nagisa's lean form yearning for her touch, shivering as her hands went lower to the final button. A shaky breath escaped Nagisa lips, when Honoka suddenly sucked on her pulse point, and a pair of hands skimming around her sides near the hem of her skirt. Honoka grinned as Nagisa lifted her hips to allow her to unzip the skirt's zipper, slipping the other hand to knead on one of Nagisa's lower mounds.

Nagisa yelped and jolted her pelvis up, grazing the shaft her penis across Honoka's core. A harsh groan escaped their mouths, and it took Honoka a lot of restraint for her to speed up the process. She chose not to, as she wanted to give her lover a mind-blowing climax that she had received. With the blouse unbuttoned, Honoka planted a final peck on Nagisa's pulse point, and drifted her lips lower with her tongue licking across the aroused skin.

Honoka admired Nagisa's lean, muscular yet feminine form, as the scent of her lover's sweat filled her nose. However, as a lingering presence of perfume mixed in with Nagisa's scent, it made Honoka assertive and slightly possessive. Nagisa gulped as soon as her lover gave a momentary pause on her shoulder. Her friends in the lacrosse clubs had cornered Nagisa to subdue the fans that were spoiling their game and practice. The fans were mostly of girls that admired her sunny and handsome look as she played. She confronted them on this day, and their request was a simple offering of hugs. It still tired her out, but she had no choice, as they were interrupting the members on their activities.

Nagisa supressed a sigh as the feeling of fear and anxiety bloomed inside her. Nagisa was about to place her hand on Honoka's head, but suddenly, soft and warm lips suddenly attacked her shoulder, causing her to bite her lips and threw her hand onto the bed's sheet. Honoka pressed hard kisses along Nagisa's shoulder as her tongue salivated the skin. Nagisa wanted to stop Honoka, but her it replaced into pleasure and pain, as Honoka bit on her collarbone. Honoka found a speck of lipstick there, mildly infuriated and unpleased, she overlapped it with feverish nips and laps of her tongue.

Nagisa was slightly frightened of Honoka's fervent kisses on her collarbone, and attempted to stop Honoka. However, as Nagisa's hands lay on her lover's blue locks, she groaned aloud as two hands slipped under the hem of her bra and kneaded the underside of her breasts. Honoka was upset and at the same time determined, as she sought to disperse the fragrance and scent of other girls off Nagisa's body. Honoka remained gentle whilst increasing her pace, her hands kneading Nagisa's breasts as she trailed feathery kisses down to the valley of Nagisa's breasts.

Writhing beneath Honoka, Nagisa could barely muster a word but to groan and moan. Each time Nagisa canted her hips and arched her back, the skirt began to slip of her hips, and allow Honoka to pull off the clasp at the back of the bra. Honoka ceased her fervent kisses and ministrations, and leaned back up to look at Nagisa. Honoka felt guilty at the worried look from Nagisa's brown eyes. Although Nagisa was shy, she intended to find out the sudden assertiveness and aggressiveness from her lover.

"Honoka…? I'm not mad, you know." Nagisa said, lifting her hand to cup Honoka's cheek.

Honoka tried to lean away from the touch, but Nagisa's was persistent, and she succumbed to the gentle touch and nuzzled into the palm. Nagisa's gaze was now gentle and curious as Honoka met her gaze. Honoka sighed and pecked her lips to Nagisa's palm.

"I'm sorry…" Honoka said, and hid her slightly crestfallen expressions on Nagisa's chest.

Nagisa barely caught the upset glimpse from Honoka's eyes as Honoka laid on her chest. Nagisa dared not make assumptions until she hears it from Honoka. So, Nagisa brushed Honoka's long hair and rubbed her hand on Honoka's back. Honoka sighed, and was unaware that her breath had caused Nagisa to suppress from shivering, as it blew inside the cup of the loose bra. Regardless, Nagisa was successfully able to control herself, and planted a warm and loving kiss on the crown of Honoka's head. Honoka hummed delightfully and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's slender back.

"I was jealous… there's lipstick on your collarbone." Honoka mumbled on Nagisa's chest, ashamed to look at her lover's face with her possessiveness.

Nagisa warmly smiled and cupped Honoka's cheek, pulling Honoka up for a soft and gentle kiss. This surprised Honoka for a brief moment, and then she succumbed into the kiss that was full of love. A while later, they parted with a soft sigh, their foreheads next to each other as their eyes glazed with tenderness. Honoka felt like she could cry when she met the gleaming, happiest brown-eyes gazing at her. Nagisa cupped and caressed Honoka's cheek with a broad smile.

"I was jealous too. The boys were looking at you." Nagisa's cheeks blushed as she kept her smile.

Honoka giggled softly, "Oh you…" she said with tenderness and joy, pecking her lips on Nagisa's lips.

"I'd rather it was you ogling me…" Honoka whispered, her lips brushing next to Nagisa's swollen lips.

Nagisa blushed with an abashed joyful smile, "Those girls…" she pecked her lips to Honoka and added, "don't feel the same as when I have you embraced in my arms."

Honoka blushed and smiled abashedly, "You're cute… Nagisa~." She said, and Nagisa whined embarrassingly with a deep red blush.

Honoka giggled joyfully and kissed Nagisa's lips once more. Instead of a feverish kiss, it was soft and gentle as to soothe their swollen lips. Their hands roamed and delved inside their blouses that still had their bras hanging on their chests. They somehow managed to discard their bras with their blouses on, and pressed their chests flushed together as they kissed. It was for a short while however, as Honoka parted her lips and gazed at Nagisa's anxious eyes.

Honoka smiled and caressed Nagisa's cheeks, "I want to be the one to make you feel good… Is it okay to indulge a little of my selfishness?" she asked with a wondrous smile.

Nagisa abashedly smiled and stuttered, "O-Okay…" she replied, and before Honoka could lift her hand, she grasped it and kissed the palm.

"I love you…" Nagisa shyly and bravely said as her heart sped up at a rate unaccounted.

Honoka blushed and swooned as she replied, "I love you too~. Let's make me this great just for you." and she lowered herself to nip on Nagisa's earlobe.

Nagisa mewled comfortably and delightfully as Honoka's wet kisses trailed down from her earlobe. Honoka redeemed herself from her earlier actions, as her feathery kisses went down along Nagisa's neck, shoulder, collarbone and finally the valley of the breasts. Each kisses brought out a relieved sigh, prompting Honoka that she was doing well not to frighten her lover. A hand dug into Honoka's scalp, and she grinned as it tugged on her to direct her onto the hardened nipple. Honoka cast a glance at Nagisa, who was shy and embarrassed with beet red cheeks, all the while aroused.

Honoka smiled at Nagisa as she placed a gentle kiss just beside the hardened nipple. A moan tore out of Nagisa's throat, and fuelled Honoka to lavish on her sensitive nipples. Honoka granted Nagisa's desire, planting feathery kisses on Nagisa's breasts, licking the skin and admiring the muscles twitching for her attention. Nagisa hissed with anticipation, biting on her lip as she trembled for the mouth envelope on her hard peaks. As soon as Honoka's mouth took them, she heard the loudest and satisfied groan coming from Nagisa that almost sounded like she had an orgasm. Honoka smirked and gently lavished on the hardened peaks, kneading the other pert breast in her hand with her thumb tweaking on the nipple.

Leaks of pre-cum spill forth from Nagisa's penis, but she resisted from ejaculating over her lover's beautiful body. However, Honoka sensed the tightness and stiffness in Nagisa's lean form, wondering if she had done something wrong for her lover, until she felt something wet tap at the small of her back. Honoka blinked her eyes with realization, and parted her mouth to envelope and suck on Nagisa's pert breast. Nagisa's eyes snapped open and threw her head back as she arched her back. Soft and warm lips kneaded her breast, as the tongue poked, tweaked, circled and tasted her nipple. She had a tough time controlling her climax, until her lover switched to the other breast and enveloped them in her lover's mouth.

"Honoka!... Close!" Nagisa managed to breathe out, her hand buried in Honoka's hair as she closed her eyes.

Honoka grinned and left her mouth from the wet breasts, giving a gentle peck on the hardened nipples and twitching upon her lips. Nagisa's breathy sigh and delighted moans aroused Honoka as blue-eyes gazed at her sweaty and flushed form. Nagisa felt the hungry stare on her body, but she could not do much as she had become sensitive and laid there with aroused anticipation. A broad grinned form on Honoka's lips, and once she had her fill of her lover's cute and pretty form, she lowered herself and spread opened Nagisa's legs to meet the erect penis. It was leaking with pre-cum, trailing down the tall and thick shaft, and drenching on the pair of testicles. Honoka cast her gaze at Nagisa with gentle smile.

"Bear with me a little longer~…" Honoka whispered, nuzzling her cheek against the throbbing member.

Nagisa whimpered as her hands clenched onto the bed's sheet, her stomach coiling with as much heat and seeking for release. Honoka noticed that it was difficult for Nagisa to hear her in the midst of arousal, so she gripped her hand at the base of the shaft. Nagisa's hips jerked involuntarily and whined as her lover's elegant hands ceased her ejaculation. Honoka smirked and caressed the hard member with her fingers, grinning as made Nagisa mewl and growl with a glare.

"Just… a… little… longer… my~ cute~ Nagisa~…" Honoka whispered and pecked her lips down the erect penis with each word out of her mouth.

Nagisa squirmed and bit her lips, trembling and itching for agonising release that continued to spur with each peck from Honoka's lips. At the end of the peck, Honoka finally enveloped the hardening member into her mouth, after she had rubbed the pre-cum around the shaft. Nagisa's pelvis shot up as soon as the base of Honoka's tongue lapped on the slit. This surprised Honoka and nearly slipped her hand off. She quickly pushed Nagisa's hips back down on the bed, and began to bob her head as she licked on the pulsating shaft. Nagisa writhed and pulled on the bed's sheet, nearly tearing them off as the warm mouth took her member with loving attention.

"Please! I-…! I need to…!" Nagisa yelled, as her mind and body go out of control as the coils winded tightly near her nether regions.

Honoka continued with a faster pace, ensuring that her lips and tongue marked the entire shaft. Honoka found it slightly difficult to keep up as Nagisa kept rocking her pelvis, thrusting the penis deep inside and making gag in reflex. Despite of that, Honoka was persistent and adapted quickly as she spilled her tears from gagging. Eventually, Honoka slipped the member out of her mouth a final kiss, and trailed her tongue down the shaft to suck on the bursting testicles. A loud and long groan echoed the room, calling for Honoka's name with a pleading chant. Honoka grinned and placed her lips near the slit of the penis.

"Let it all go, my Nagisa~." She said, and released the base of the shaft and quickly captured member into her mouth again.

"Wa- Aggghhhhhh!" Nagisa shrieked, barely able to finish her sentence as she thrust her mouth inside her lover's canal.

The semen came out in full force, shooting thick ropes of cum into Honoka's throat and took as much as she could. Nagisa convulsed with a breathy groan, her member sucked and drained as she ejaculated, but her lover was not done just yet. Honoka grinned as she swallowed the salty cum down her throat, watching the still hardening member throb and spill cum. Nagisa barely had the time to recover, when she suddenly felt something warm and wet took her testicles and jerking her member. Honoka had her hands wrapped around the shaft, jerking from the tip of her penis and down to the base of her shaft, where mouth was sucking on the testicles.

"Honoka!" Nagisa shrieked again, her pelvis rocking up and shooting thick ropes of semen out of the slit.

Just as Nagisa ejaculate, Honoka pushed the member to drench the semen on her lover's body. Smirking as Honoka would kiss every inch of the body with each stain of her own semen. She waited for the convulsion to end as the member slowed its thrusting in her hands. Then she dived down beneath the testicles, and grinned as the glistening pink folds throbbed before her eyes. Honoka wasted no time and plunged her tongue into Nagisa's swollen vulva. Immediately, Nagisa shrieked in ecstasy that nearly deafened Honoka.

"Honoka! No! I'm too sensitive!" Nagisa could barely open her eyes, as she drowned herself in another mind-blowing orgasm from her lover.

Honoka ignored the plea, as the walls clenched and greedily took in her tongue, but she chose not to delay the climax. Honoka placed her finger at the entrance of the folds, circling around to touch and lap up the pussy juice spilling forth. Nagisa's voice went hoarse as she mewled, but the sudden thrust of a finger into her tight folds, made her groan and arch her back. Honoka was quick to latch her mouth away from the folds and quickly push Nagisa down, and then plunging her tongue back in whilst adding two fingers thrusting inside the throbbing folds.

"No! I can't-…! Hon-…!" Nagisa was a scrambled mess, her eyes rolling up as the world flickered with white specks of light.

"That's it… cum once more…" Honoka mumbled within the folds, her voice causing incredible effects and sending her lover into a third orgasm.

The very vibration of Honoka's voice inside Nagisa's tight folds, released Nagisa into heights never imagined. Semen spilling forth once more and drenching on Nagisa, as pussy juice sprayed forth into Honoka's mouth. This pleased Honoka greatly as she hummed and eased her fingers with the convulsion, slipping her tongue out and lapping all of her lover's juices. As the convulsion ended, Honoka slipped her fingers out and sucked them dry for the remaining nectars. Then she rose from between her lover's loin to look at the limped, exhausted and panting lover.

A broad and triumphant grin formed on Honoka's lips, as Nagisa laid there, stained with cum and sweat, her blouse hanging open as exhausted breaths raised the glistening pert breasts and nipples, half-lidded eyes that could barely open, but expressed satisfaction. Honoka decided to clean and lap up all the stains on her lover's body, gently sucking, nipping and kissing on the flesh along the way. Nagisa hummed and shivered, but she was thankful her lover was gentle.

Then, as Nagisa's body was clean from all of the love juices, blue-eyes gazed at her and she felt safe and warm. Honoka hovered above Nagisa, thinking how pretty and cute Nagisa is even with the bang sticking on the forehead. Honoka lifted a hand and pushed the sticky bangs away, planting a gentle kiss on Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa hummed and lifted a trembling hand onto Honoka's back with a lazy smile from her lover's warmth and after three mind-blowing climaxes. Honoka giggled and lowered her head beside Nagisa, lying on top of her lover's flushed body.

"Did it feel good, Nagisa~?" Honoka whispered into Nagisa's ear, her hand caressing Nagisa's cheek and gazing into the half-lidded eyes.

"Feez soh ghood." Nagisa slurred, causing Honoka to giggle and bringing enchanting flutters in her stomach.

Honoka smiled and pecked her lips to Nagisa's cheek, "We're not done yet. For now, let's take a break, okay?" she said, and met the wonderful, tired smile from her lover.

"Kayz~…" Nagisa simply replied, with her eyes closing and her arms wrapped around Honoka's waists.

Honoka giggled quietly and embraced Nagisa too, "Goodnight~, my cute and pretty Nagisa~." She whispered fondly and lovingly.

Honoka knew that the night was from over after their brief nap. After all, it was all foreplay until their blouses came off. It had become a game for the two of them to keep their blouses on, until they tire of foreplay. Who would surprise them first and eventually led them to strip their blouses, Honoka or Nagisa. The thought of it aroused and Honoka and licked her lips in anticipation, but the snoring coming from Nagisa was endearingly cute to continue. So they took a nap for now, and rocked their beds the moment they surprise each other, deep in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and futanari, g!p, or otherwise a girl with a penis and vagina. Sexual contents consist of girl with futanari girl and underage sex, as they are fifteen or sixteen years-old schoolgirls. You have been warned, as this is fictional and not for encouraging purposes. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

A few hours have passed since their nap, as the gentle fluttering breaths blowing at Nagisa awoke her. It came from the side, so she turned her head, and a beautiful, lovely face was lying beside her. A wide smile could not leave her face, as her eyes gaze upon beautiful silky blue locks that cascade over moonlit creamy soft skin. She raised her hand and gently brushed those shimmering locks away, revealing the elegant features of her lover's lips, cheeks, nose and closed eyes in the dark room.

A soft whimper escaped those lips, and Nagisa loves Honoka even more as she softly brushed the blue locks between her fingers. Delighted with the tender caresses and still asleep, Honoka nuzzled closer to Nagisa. However, with their bodies pressed together, the slightest movement aroused them. Nagisa bit on her lip to stifle her moan, while Honoka hummed approvingly as the clit pressed against her penis. Nagisa tried her best to still her body as to not stir Honoka awake.

Just a little bit more, Nagisa pleaded to admire Honoka's beautiful face. As Honoka softly stirred around on Nagisa's body, whimpers and sighs escaped her lips as her clit rubbed along the head of the penis. Nagisa could barely contain her arousal whilst hearing Honoka's soft desirable voice, causing her penis to throb in excitedly. Thankfully, Honoka stopped soon enough before Nagisa could let loose an intense groan. Nagisa sighed in relief and looked to Honoka with a careful turn of her head.

Nagisa instantly smiled happily, greeted by a sight that not many have known about Honoka. It would have been a peaceful face, had it not aroused Honoka with her slightly reddened cheeks and brows slightly furrowed. Nagisa found it cute and amusing that it looked like when Honoka was upset or scolding her. Nagisa blushed at the sudden thought and admitted that she had found Honoka cute a long time ago, despite their quarrels.

"Nagisa…" Honoka murmured in her sleep, her scented breath enticing Nagisa with a giddy joy.

A grinned plastered on Nagisa's face, slowly lifting her head and gently kissing Honoka's forehead. It brought peace and warmth to Honoka and snuggled closer to Nagisa. Nagisa had to stifle her moans as Honoka moved for a brief while, but she loved the fact that Honoka trusted her in this vulnerable moment. Once Honoka stopped and settled comfortably on Nagisa, they both sighed; one of comfort, and the other of relief.

Nagisa wondered if Honoka could hear the fast beating heart in her chest, but one look on her lover's face assured her that it did not matter. Honoka's elegant hand rested on Nagisa's chest, and brought out the sense of warmth that pulsed just by touching. Tears prickled Nagisa's eyes, joy rather than sorrow. As if, Honoka's hand on Nagisa's heart brought a link into her dream. Nagisa gently shook her head and laughed amusedly at her assumptions.

Nagisa carefully slipped her hand that was on Honoka's back to underneath the blouse, gently stroking and rubbing on the bare flesh of Honoka's back. Nagisa loved Honoka and relished the feeling of her lover's smooth, silky skin. What Honoka dreamed of did not matter to Nagisa. As long Nagisa was there beside Honoka and supporting each other in their lives, than that was enough. However, Nagisa did not expect the words that came out from Honoka's mouth to be that arousing… and suggestively intimate.

"Touch me… Nagisa…" Honoka murmured, her breath tickling so close to Nagisa's ear and sending jolts down Nagisa's spine.

Nagisa blinked and then gulped, so sure that her penis was now fully aroused and awaiting to be sated. Vivid thoughts began to tease her with images of her doing passionate things to her lover. Honoka whimpered and startled Nagisa a little, spreading her legs open as if hoping to let the hand travel down from her back to her rising heated core. Nagisa was losing a battle of control as she felt the heat of Honoka's vulva and the clitoris pulsing faintly.

"Nagisa…" Honoka's husky murmur, spurred Nagisa as she stirred on top of Nagisa's body.

Nagisa bit her lips and moved her hands to massage those smooth lower cheeks. A husky moan of want and need escaped Honoka's lips, fuelling Nagisa's desire with arousal. Nagisa kneaded with caution and gentleness, her fingers digging and rolling on those mounds, eliciting mewls and laboured breaths from Honoka. As Nagisa continued her ministrations, she watched the changing expressions of her lover with satisfaction and delight.

Then, with a husky call of Nagisa's name, she felt something wet trickle down her penis. Nagisa ceased her ministrations, and Honoka's brows furrowed in irritation, but soon it turned into a blissful delight with a squeal. Sure enough, Honoka's heated sex was dripping with juice and her folds pulsating to Nagisa's lingering touches. Nagisa had to resist the urge to jerk her hips and allow her penis some friction against the clitoris as Honoka writhed on her body.

Still watching Honoka's face to gauge and not wake her up, Nagisa teased and dipped two fingers into the dripping folds, while the thumbs circled around the ring of her anus. A deep moan and growl rumbled in Honoka's throat, pleasing and entrancing Nagisa to make a choice in her sleep. As Nagisa continued to tease and relish in the conflicted, yet wanting expression of Honoka's panting face. Nagisa lowered her thumbs to cease from touching the anus, and dipped her fingers along the entrance of Honoka's vaginal walls. Honoka moaned deeply in response, her walls stretching from the opening and making her writhe with want.

Nagisa felt a strong coil knotting at the base of her stomach, her penis leaking with pre-cum as her fingers caressed the devouring, throbbing walls. Nagisa wanted the both of them to reach at edge of their climax, and then finally plunge her penis into her lover's heated core, which would startle Honoka awake into orgasmic surprise. Nagisa was careful with her ministrations, stretching and dipping her fingers along the pulsating walls, and at the same time to coat her penis with lover's pussy juice.

Honoka started to move her hands and clutched onto Nagisa's shoulder, her face contorting in pleasure and anticipation. Nagisa felt her lover's folds began to tighten on her fingers. So, Nagisa slowly jerked her hips, causing her penis to repeatedly rub Honoka's clit. The bed creaked lightly and the scent of sex filled the room, as breathy gasps spurred their heated nether regions close to release and flood open. Soon enough, Honoka's eyes flickered open with deep want, meeting Nagisa's eyes, both of their pupils dilating with desirable lust.

All movements came to a pause, save for their panted breaths, looking at each other with deep love. Then, they inched their lips closer with a gentle lock, eyes opened and spreading warmth and comfort throughout their bodies. Tongues then reached out, as their mouths opened and humming in pure bliss. Their breasts rubbing against each other, their hearts pulsating through their chests and suddenly, as they parted their lips with their eyes deeply locked in a gaze…

"I love you." Nagisa whispered, her hand reaching out for Honoka's hand and twinging their fingers.

"I love you too." Honoka whispered in reply, giving a gentle squeeze with their intertwined hands and smiling in bliss.

Their lips clashed once more, as a hand drifted down to their loins, coating each other's sex with their sex fluids. Moans muffled in their mouths, as their hands cupped and worked their fingers to arouse their partners. Honoka was on her safe period, and this was their chance to take it to the fullest. Even though Nagisa knew about it, Honoka teased her from the day it began; but they were careful not to harm each other's future from pregnancy or unintended harm.

"Shall we?" Honoka leaned back and straddled over Nagisa's hips, the tip of the erect penis pointing at her dripping entrance.

Nagisa nodded and placed a hand to Honoka's hip, "Safe word?" her eyes gleaming with amusement, care and love.

Honoka blushed and giggled, "Precure~." She purred and Nagisa smirked amusedly.

With a gentle gaze in their eyes and a permissive smile on their lips, Honoka lowered her hips and hissed as the tip of Nagisa's penis spread her dripping folds. The girth of Nagisa's penis was thick, and she let Honoka HHHtake the time to adjust, despite the rumbling feeling enveloping on the head of her penis to thrust inside. That wanton feeling ended as soon as Honoka slipped and thrust down on Nagisa's penis to the base, jolting Nagisa to sit upright on the bed. They released a delightful and breathy groan as they squeezed their intertwined fingers, letting themselves enjoy the blissful feeling of unison, physically.

As their brief euphoria ended, they looked to each other with flushed cheeks and anticipating breaths. Releasing their intertwined hands, they slipped them on their lovers' shoulders, massaging along the flesh as they pull their rumpled blouses off. Eyes glazed with admiration as they trailed hands across their lover's shoulders, arms and hands, causing them to shiver and jolt. By now, they could hear their hearts thudding in their ears, their lover's pulse pulsating at their groins, and once the blouses has been discarded, their eyes met.

A smile etched on their lips as they embraced each other and placing their hands securely on their flesh before they started. Honoka's hands on Nagisa's shoulders, while Nagisa's hands were on her hips. Then they crashed their lips together, muffling their pleased moans and wrapping their arms to the back, holding them close. Their thrusts started slow yet wanting, as their breasts pressed flushed and their nipples caressing one another. They twist and roll their hips in circles in their slow thrusts, humming in delight as their sex surged them with warmth and pleasure.

Nagisa was ready to pick up the pace, but she gave a little more time for Honoka on her thick and long penis. With a few more pumps of their sex, Honoka nipped and bit on Nagisa's lip as the walls of her vagina gripped on the penis. Nagisa moaned and lifted Honoka by the hips up to the crown of her member, still buried in her lover's throbbing sex. Needing air in their lungs, they parted their lips with a soft sigh, and Nagisa pulled Honoka down on her penis as soon as Honoka gasped for air. Honoka shrieked in ecstasy, caught off guard as Nagisa started ramming into her sex with increasing speed and power.

The sudden change of pace, threw Honoka's head back with her back arching in pleasure. The sight of Honoka's breasts so close and bouncing in front of Nagisa's face, made Nagisa ravenous. Nagisa continued her thrusting and started lavishing on those flushed, bouncing breasts with her mouth. Honoka was barely able to contain her voice, vocalising her deep and loud ecstasy and pleasure from Nagisa's wonderful ministrations. Nagisa grinned as she enveloped her mouth on the hardened nipple, this time changing her thrusts into deep and powerful while gyrating her pelvis.

The sounds of squelching sex, moans, groans, and lustful breaths filled the room. Their mind muddled with the presence of their loved one so close that the throes of ecstasy was near. Honoka's tight walls began to throb and pulse, gripping on the penis with intense suction that caused Nagisa to be more intense with deep, long, powerful and fast thrusts. Rapid, harsh and breathy groans tore through their lips, as they began to pump into their sex with rhythm.

"Nagisa!" Honoka breathed out as she dug her fingers on Nagisa's shoulders.

"I'm-… almost…!" Nagisa panted, her fingers digging on Honoka's hips, barely able to contain her release within the tight walls of her lover.

The sound of skins slapping with intense rush and sex fluids drenching on their sex, drove them with pure excitement and bliss. They felt their nether regions coil and twist harshly, creeping up through their spine, jerking and jolting them throughout the nerves of their brains. Then, with a deep rumble that burst forth inside, they cried aloud in pure bliss as they gave one more long and deep thrust. Fluids of semen and juice from their sex gushed forth, overlapping one another in a shuddering and convulsing orgasm as they drenched the bed's sheet.

Shuddering laboured breaths came, rocking their hips to prolong their orgasmic bliss after the long drawl of their names and climax. However, it was not over yet, foreheads sticking with sweat and down along their bodies as they let their fluids finally coming to a stop. With a deep look into each other's eyes, a lengthy sigh escaped their lips, stirring their body again with arousal with a slight tremble. They locked their lips in a harsh and feverish kiss, shakily gyrating their hips as the fluids coated Honoka's walls and Nagisa's member.

Honoka gave a hum and gently got off Nagisa with a final kiss. Nagisa's whine enticed and throbbed Honoka's core, crawling beside her on the bed as she gazed at her lover's pussy. Nagisa licked her lips and gulped audibly, as she watched Honoka's shapely butt shake and the oozing white cum dripping out of Honoka's folds. Honoka laid her head on the pillow, her back on the bed as she spread her leg open to Nagisa. Instantly, Nagisa's penis throbbed to life, glistening and coated with Honoka's nectar.

"More~… Fill me up~, Nagisa~." Honoka sensually spoke, her voice thick with desire that shattered Nagisa's inhibition.

Mesmerised as Honoka spread her labia, cum dripping off the vulva, Nagisa crawled over to Honoka with an animalistic, hungry growl. Honoka smirked and gave one more tease, dipping two fingers into her folds and scoping up the sticky cum there. She raised her fingers with cum and gazed at her lover. Nagisa stared wide-eyed and watched Honoka's beautiful fingers closing in on swollen lips, the tongue darting out and licking on her cum with an audible slurp.

"Un-bel-liv-a-ble." Nagisa huskily breathed out, stolen away by the deep desire her lover wanted.

Honoka grinned and squealed as Nagisa pounced onto her, immediately clashing their lips and pressing their bodies close. A delighted hum rumbled in their chests, tasting each other despite of Nagisa tasting her own fluids. Their sex throbbed as Nagisa kneeled between Honoka's legs, penis stroking along the clitoris and the vulva. A growl and biting of Nagisa's lips pulled them apart with Honoka giggling at her stunned and predatory look. Before Nagisa could chastise Honoka, she stared wide-eyed and fully aroused as Honoka's tongue darted out and licked around the swollen lips in a slow and sensual manner, taking the lingering cum with satisfaction.

"These lips are sated, Nagisa~." Honoka's voice was naughty and suggestive, taking Nagisa's hands and pulling out two fingers to suckle in her mouth.

Nagisa's breath hitched, feeling the tongue caressing her fingers and sending jolting pleasures down her spine. Honoka grinned with the fingers in her mouth, and then she pulled them out, dragging them down across her body until it reached her clit. Nagisa released a shaky breath, her eyes wantonly gazing at the swollen vulva that was slopping with cum and juice. A pair of legs wrapped around Nagisa's hips and the hand that held her fingers, moved to cup her penis. Nagisa looked to Honoka with eyes deeply dilated with lust and breathing harshly.

"I'm not going to stop." Nagisa said, her penis throbbing in Honoka's hand.

Honoka smirked, "You should not." She said excitedly and pulled the penis's tip to her vagina.

"All yours, my lovely Nagisa~." Honoka gave a single jerk to Nagisa's penis.

Nagisa's breath hitched and her inhibitions crumbled, taking Honoka's hand off from her penis and immediately thrusting inside with abandon. Honoka groaned and mewled with a squeal, barely registering the penis going inside at all and filling her walls completely. Her back arching and eyes rolling back, but that did not stop her lover from pumping inside her with intense speed. Nagisa hissed as the walls gripped her penis and barely allow her to thrust deeper.

Nagisa grasped the underside of Honoka's knees and raised them on her shoulder, spreading them wide and then slamming her hips as deep as she could go. Honoka's arms threw to the side, her body convulsing and already climaxing as the tip of the penis touched the entrance of her cervix. Nagisa licked her lips, watching Honoka writhe and feeling her lover's juice spilling on her throbbing, hard penis. Locks of blue hair splayed around the pillow as Honoka's eyes fluttered in orgasmic bliss, her sex vibrating and spreading open and close, pulsating as the penis continued to ram at her cervix's entrance.

"We're not done yet, Honoka~." Nagisa's voice came out dominating, relishing the power that surged inside her as Honoka became a sloppy mess.

"Hngh… gafh…" Honoka babbled with half-lidded eyes and gaping lips, as her body convulsed along with the thrusting that barely stopped or slowed from her climax.

Nagisa leaned forward and released her hold of Honoka's knees to burrow even deeper. Honoka's breath hitched and clutched her hands onto the pillow as the penis entered her cervix, the entire shaft thick and throbbing inside her walls and rubbing her G-spot. Nagisa grinned and nipped on Honoka's chin, licking her tongue down the chin and across the cheeks until she reached the earlobe. Honoka's laboured breaths spurred Nagisa, as the crown of the penis plunged inside her cervix.

"You're mine…" Nagisa whispered and grinned as Honoka trembled with anticipation.

Nagisa nipped on her earlobe, "Let me hear what you want." She teased and pulled her hips back, slipping the head of the penis between the cervix and womb as she rolled her hips.

Honoka trembled and exhaled sharply, "You! I want you...! Please!" she begged and shouted, almost deliriously as she tried to move her hips, but Nagisa's hands held them still.

"Please what…? Please who…?" Nagisa teased, blowing into Honoka's ear and then nipping on the earlobe, trailing her tongue down to the pulse point.

Honoka's eyes rolled back and let out a harsh, wanting groan as Nagisa nipped and sucked on her pulse point. Nagisa grinned as she kissed on the delicious skin of her lover's pulse, whilst rolling her hips so that the tip of her penis spread the entrance of the cervix. Honoka throatily moaned and arched her back, her hands clutching on the pillow with a deathly-grip. Nagisa would have cum just by the deeply arousing sound of Honoka's voice, but she maintained from doing that and awaited her lover's reply.

"Please… fill my womb… with Nagisa's penis…" Honoka whimpered and shuddering as her body reached a sensitive peak.

"Is that all?" Nagisa grinned and raised her head, looking at Honoka's blushing, sweaty face.

Honoka raised and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's back, "Together… cum inside… cum with me." She whispered, brushing her lips along Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa smirked, "Okay." She pecked her lips to Honoka's lips and smiled as she pulled her hips back, causing Honoka to mewl and whine with want.

Nagisa hummed in delight, as the walls tight grip made it difficult, but wonderful friction as she pulled out her penis until the tip stopped inside her lover's folds. With a huff, Nagisa looked at Honoka's flushed state, grinning as she met frustrated eyes that could have burned her to ashes. Nagisa cupped a hand to Honoka's cheek, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles.

"Together… okay?" Nagisa received a shy smile from Honoka and turned to peck on her palm.

Warmth fluttered throughout Nagisa's body and slipped her arms around to hold, as she looked at thrilled, ready blue-eyes. Mesmerised by the look in their eyes, their lips locked once more and finally gave a single, intense rock of their hips. Their sex filled and becoming one, as their guttural groans muffled in their mouths turned into feverish kisses. Feverish kisses that demanded each other's sex to go deeper with another pounding of their pelvises.

A loud moan rumbled in and through their chest, their fingers digging into each other's skin as they began to pound into each other's sex. Deep, fast and excitably pleasurable as Nagisa felt her member plunged inside the tight walls and through the entrance of Honoka's cervix. Honoka could feel the slapping of skin on her clitoris and the Nagisa's testicles below the member, electrifying her with newfound pleasure and pulling Nagisa with her legs tighter.

Their kisses have become sloppy as their saliva dripped down from their mouths, coating on their chins and jaws as their incessant, rhythmic pounding splatter their love juices from their sex. The bed creaking harshly and squeaking at their hammering weight, but neither of the girls cared as they reached the edge of their unaccountable climax. Names chanting in their muffled mouths as their tongues delved deep and entangled feverishly, and their flushed, sweaty skin so close that they appeared to have meld as one.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! NAGISA!" "Honoka! Honoka! HONOKA!"

A fiery warmth coiled deep down in their nether regions, squeezing at their sexes in pure orgasmic bliss, as floods of their love gushed and coated their genitals. Pure euphoric moans filled the room, as they arched their back with one final thrust. Thick ropes of semen filled the womb pouring out from the slit of the penis, both jerking and convulsing at the same time in bliss, milking their love juices and cores to the last, and barely recognising their hoarse voices.

They continued to pound into each other tiredly, their paces easing with their convulsions as they drained their fluids until no more. Finally, after a few minutes and their bodies limp at last, they remained physically united and embraced each other. Nagisa fell onto Honoka with an exhausted, yet blissful moan. Honoka mewled as the member jolted inside her womb, but it was surely turning flaccid. She was satisfied however, as she felt the warmth of her lover's fluids in her womb and canal dripping out.

Exhausted, they laid on the bed with their arms limp on each other side with Nagisa resting on Honoka. With laboured breaths and sweat-filled bodies, they could feel the pulse or heart beating in their chest, slowing down from their high. Yet, with each beat of their hearts, their hands sought out for each other and twined their fingers, sighing blissful upon contact. Lazily smiling and meeting each other's eyes with dried stained tears on their cheeks, they gave each other a gentle kiss. One full of love, wonder and blissful joy delivered across their lips.

Parting as softly and pleasantly, they gave one final look and smiled a smile that was of pure love and happiness. Their eyes started to feel heavy as their body requested a peaceful, but the gentle cool air wheezing at their bodies made them shiver. Nagisa rose up to pull the bed's cover on their bodies, but Honoka ceased her and with a hand on her back. Nagisa looked at her lover's beautiful, happy eyes.

"Stay." Honoka simply said, smiling tiredly as she pulled Nagisa beside her on the bed, and then reaching down to pull up the cover that Nagisa pulled up on their thighs.

Nagisa smiled and hummed delightfully, snuggling next to Honoka and draped her arm on Honoka's waist. Their sensitive sex forced out mewls as they adjusted to the change of their positions. It was not unwelcoming however, as they giggled joyfully and snuggled in their embrace. Warmth and safety filled their chests, looking into each other's eyes full of love and happiness. Their lips parted, but no sound came as they slowly closed their eyes and gave one more squeeze to their intertwined hands…

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! I have to admit the last bit is cheesy, but I went with it anyway. Haha. It's also a little bit longer than I thought, around four-thousand words. Usually I feel a lot comfortable being around three-thousand words, as it helps me to keep track of the story. I think it's still fine anyway for the last chapter.**

**I also remembered why I don't do as much PWP anymore, because my interest with it is not motivating me. I like to write action-sets more than I write graphic sex, but I also wanted to know if I have lost my touch. I could say I did it fairly well, and I'm pretty sure it could have been a lot more intense. Oh well.**

**So, I might or might not at all write more of this, but I can definitely admit that you'll find more adult and graphic sex elsewhere than from me. If you enjoyed it however, thanks and I'm glad that you do. That's all from me, Bye-bye!**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
